ATHF episode made by me
by Mastershake178
Summary: A whole gaggle of episodes I made, Episode 1 is up right now: Hole Mole.


Aqua Teen Hunger Force in: ATHF episode by me.

Episode 1: Hole Mole

At Dr.Weird's lab..

"GENTLEMEN!!! BEHOLD!!!!" Dr.Weird said as the garage door opened, revealing a bunch of video tapes.

"VIDEO TAPES!!!!" Dr.Weird continued. "Why?" Steve asked. "You'll see." Dr.Weird said. All of a sudden, the video tapes flew into Steve's face, and impaled him, killing Steve. "HAHAHAHA!!! WORSE THAN THE JERRY SPRINGER SHOW!!! (No offence to those who watch it.) Dr.Weird yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shows Meatwad, once again listining to MC Pee Pant's music, this time, he is a giant mole in the poster, and this time, he's Hole Mole.)

Hole Mole:(On Meatwad's jambox.) Get a thousand hamsters, tied to the rafters, running on the wheels, they have no heels, go down into the earth, to get all the lava out, coat the earth in magma, and crust it all up.

(Shows Shake in the living room)  
Shake: MEATWAD!!! TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!!!! (The volume goes down for 10 seconds, but then the music goes back to it's full volume.) DAMN IT!!!!! (Knocks over T.V., which then blew up.)  
(Frylock hovers into the living room.)  
Shake: LOOK WHAT MEATWAD'S CRAPPY MUSIC MADE ME DO!!!!  
Frylock: Meatwad didn't make you do that.

Shake: Yes... his music did.

(Carl knocks on the door.)

(Frylock opens the door.)  
Carl: Which one of you is playin' that friggin music. All of a sudden, I want get a bunch of hamsters, and hamster wheels. Which I DID!! (Cuts to outside Carl's house, but there are tons of hamsters on hamster wheels. A guy in a car drives by.)  
Guy: JACKASS!!!!  
Shake: How'd you pay for that?  
Carl: Oh, the real estate agency is gonna blow up my house, and the repo men are going to take my stuff away.

Frylock: Wait, I think I know what's going on.

(Meatwad rolls into the room.)  
Meatwad: I wanna a thousand hamsters.

Frylock: Who are you listening to?  
Meatwad: Hole Mole. (Hold's up the CD case, with Hole Mole on it.)  
Frylock: This is MC Pee Pants, look, the diaper, the shower cap, the yellow eyes.

(Cuts back to Carl's house, the hamsters are running away from Carl's house.)  
Carl: COME BACK!!! I NEED YOU NOW!!!! THEY'RE FRIGGIN' GONNA BLOW MY HOUSE UP AND REPO MY STUFF FOR YOU!!!!! (Chases after the hamsters.)

(Cuts to Meatwad's room, Frylock is reading the lyrics.)

Frylock:Get a thousand hamsters, tied to the rafters, running on the wheels, they have no heels, go down into the earth, to get all the lava out, coat the earth in magma, and crust it all up. Come down to 163 Carf Avenue. I knew it.

(Cut's to 163 Carf Avenue, the Aqua Teens are there. Hole Mole is hiding in a hole.)  
Hole Mole: Yeah!!! Now just set down your hamsters and... OH CRAP, MAN!!! IT'S YOU!!!!!

Frylock: I know what your plan is.

Hole Mole: Ya... ya do?  
Meatwad: What's his plan, and what is a plan?  
Frylock: Shut up.

Hole Mole: I will tell you my plan,(There's a bunch of hamsters behind him, along with the drill from the episode "MC Pee Pants.") Now, you know hamsters can run pretty fast, if I can a whole BUNCH of hamsters, and hamster wheels, I can hook it up to my giant drill.

Shake: Like Kids Next Door.

Hole Mole: Yes, the Kids Next Door's base is powered by hamsters. Anyway, when the drill goes down to the core, I will hop in there, a put a bomb on it, releasing a whole bunch of lava.

Frylock: YOUR PLAN IS NEVER GONNA WORK!!!! If you hop in there, you'll be destroyed, and if your drill even does manage to make it, the thing would melt.

Hole Mole: Look man, I thought this whole thing out...

(Silence.)

Hole Mole: DON'T KILL ME!!!! Satan is horrible, he makes me drink beer I hate, and burns me in a tub of hot lava... (All of a sudden, Frylock's beam hit him.)  
Frylock: Well, then stop trying to take over the damn world.

Shake: You told him... what I was going to tell him.

Frylock: Shut up Shake, before I send you to Hell as well.

Shake: Alright, alright... I was going to say that.

(Frylock turns toward Shake.)  
Shake: FINE FINE!!!!  
Meatwad: These hamsters like me. (The hamsters are gnawing on Meatwad, while some are humping him.)

Shake: They sure do.

Meatwad: Yep, I'm amazing.

Shake:What the hell do we do with these hamsters.

Frylock: I don't know... maybe return to the pet store.

(Carl is behind them.)

Carl: Or maybe give it to me, so I can replace the hamsters I lost.

Frylock: Hey Carl, where'd your hamster go?  
Carl: They all went into the zoo, and got ate... by alligators.

Frylock: Well, sure you can have them... but, where you going to be, you have nowhere to live.

Carl: I'll find a friggin' cardboard box or something.

(All of a sudden, a hamster jumps on Carl's face, and starts clawing his face off.)  
Carl: HELP!!

(End Credits.)

(The end credits get interuptted, and shows the camera in hell.)  
Satan: PREPARE TO DRINK SOME CRAPPY BEER!!  
Hole Mole: Don't do that..

(END!!!!!)

Tell me what you think of the first episode.


End file.
